


Leave The Camera Running

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, References To Bad Fanfiction, Youtuber AU, brief mention of ableism, sleep cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: YouTubers Ben Solo and Poe Dameron discuss the series finale of the TV series Space Trek.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Leave The Camera Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it. Also something I’m writing to cope.

“Well, we did it.” Ben brushed black hair out of his eyes and sighed. “We managed to finish _Space Trek_. The final season.” A beat. “Feels pretty surreal, doesn’t it, Poe?”

Next to him, Poe nodded. They (that is, The two men in a committed romantic relationship since last year) were already uploading their viewing experiences watching _Space Trek_ to YouTube — best to give YouTube some quality in a sea of fail. Especially about _Space Trek_. Ben could say that it was a pretty successful YouTube channel, all things considered. Livestreams, fanfic recommendations (for the stellar and the so-bad-it’s-good alike), fan theories...the whole shebang, really.

”You know, I can remember when that show started airing like it was yesterday,” Poe said. Then, “It’s not like it’s all bad.”

”It’s got problems,” Ben said. 

”Yeah. Problems. But we might as well get the good stuff out of the way. The scene between Jacen and his dad was good; it was about fucking time these two got closure.”

”Poe, your language,” Ben teased. “We have to take our audience of grade-schoolers into account.”

”Oh yeah. Right.” Poe sighed. “Short version, audience, apparently some second grader went up to Ben and said she loved his Fanfic Fridays.” A beat. “God, I hope that it was one of the G-rated versions.”

”It was,” Ben said. 

”Oh. Good.” Poe sighed in relief. “Was it the one about Little-Womprat from _The Mandalorian_ fighting Sidious and kicking his ass? And inexplicably Batman shows up?”

Ben burst into laughter. “Yes! Yes, it was! God, after reading that Kiralo mental institution AU, I needed that. At least it was bad in an enjoyable way.” A beat. “The Little-Womprat vs. Sidious featuring Batman fic, that is.”

Ben made it a point not to feature truly bad fanfiction on his show. But that Kiralo mental institution AU had definitely disgusted him when Jyn Erso (who was somehow masochistic enough to do YouTube sporkings of the really awful shit) had done a blow-by-blow of the whole thing. The other fic, featuring Batman, was a breath of fresh air in comparison. 

“Tell me Jyn didn’t torture herself with bad fanfic again.” Poe said. 

”She did,” Ben said. “At least that other fic with Little-Womprat was Thirty Hs bad. Bad in a kind of endearing way.”

”What’s Thirty Hs?” Poe said. 

Ben laughed. “You know, when I’m not so tired, I may have to show you. It has groinsaws. _Groinsaws_ , Poe.”

”Ooookay.” Poe sighed. “Back on topic before I try and think about the physics of a groinsaw. Unless that’s what the cheesy pick-up lines are saying now...” 

Ben sighed. “God, if this doesn’t demonetize our channel, nothing will...” A beat. “But yeah. The acting was still good. There’s a lot of the actor who plays Sidious, so that’s a plus. Though he doesn’t get to chew the scenery as much. I don’t think anyone can top his ‘Unlimited power’ thing...”

Poe chuckled. "They probably told him that his daughter needed scenery of her own to chew.”

”Yeah. Which...I know we need to focus on the positives, but the idea of Sidious having a daughter feels like it came from a crackfic.”

”Yeah. Plus, doesn’t it rip off the original series with Kane learning about his dad?”

”...yeah." A beat. “Though to be fair, Lucas probably started an avalanche of rip-offs...”

”Space Trek plagiarizing itself?” Poe deadpanned. 

Ben grinned. “Have I mentioned I love you?”

”Often. Very often,” Poe said. 

They went on. They discussed the different twists, the points where one of them burst out laughing at the other’s reaction to something ridiculous, even as their dog BB slept atop the couch they shared. Maybe it was BB’s way of keeping watch? Ben had no idea. 

He was getting tired. And despite his attempts to stay awake, Ben found himself asleep on his boyfriend’s shoulder in no time. 

***

Ben was asleep against his shoulder. It was adorable, Poe thought, for someone who was significantly taller than Poe was. Slumping on Poe’s shoulder, his breathing steady. Even listening to him breathe, looking at him sleep, Poe couldn’t help but feel a certain tenderness towards the man he loved. Sometimes the word “boyfriend” didn’t quite do the relationship that Poe had with Ben justice. Sometimes it felt less like “boyfriend” and more like “I am alive”. Imagine that feeling, that feeling of being alive. 

Poe knew he should wake Ben. Get him to bed proper. Instead, he leaned against the top of Ben’s head, BB jumping on the couch and cuddling against them both. But somehow, Poe couldn’t bear to wake Ben, not now. Not when he looked so peaceful and content. 

God, he was adorable when he was sleeping peacefully. Of course, he was adorable always, but still...

Poe smiled. He’d have to edit that part out, maybe keep it as a post-review stinger if it really worked. But for now, he could enjoy his boyfriend’s company. 


End file.
